coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 1256 (29th January 1973)
Plot Ken feels No.1 is depressing and wants it decorated. Albert tells him to move out if he doesn't like it. Suitcase in hand, Lucille looks for bedsits. Annie is short with Hilda when she cuts her arm. Annie frets over Lucille, thinking she never liked her, only Jack. Minnie tells Emily she's upset over something Ena did in her past. Emily can see that there's something very wrong with her. Alan makes an appointment to see Jimmy Frazer. Lucille runs off from one bedsit where she's put off by a seedy landlord who leers at her from his window in his dirty vest. Albert is annoyed that Jerry is in his house for a decorating quote. Jerry offers to mediate on the "design" between him and Ken. Lucille is taken in by George Scully for £6.50 a week in a room in 21b Marsland Road, Mossley Range. For Elsie's sake, Alan dissolves his partnership with Jimmy Frazer and plans to deal solely in used cars. Annie is pleased when Lucille rings and tells her about the bedsit, describing it as "cosy". She decides to let her have her own space. Emily tells Ena about Minnie's mood but she refuses to get involved. Emily calls on Minnie and hears that she's upset about Armistead. Jerry puts in a steep estimate and Ken decides he'll do the decorating himself, even though Albert doubts his abilities. Minnie lets Emily read the letter she took from the flat- a love letter from her husband, Armistead Caldwell, to Ena dated 1919. Minnie breaks down at her best friend's betrayal. Cast Regular cast *Albert Tatlock - Jack Howarth *Kenneth Barlow - William Roache *Lucille Hewitt - Jennifer Moss *Annie Walker - Doris Speed *Billy Walker - Kenneth Farrington *Hilda Ogden - Jean Alexander *Minnie Caldwell - Margot Bryant *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire *Len Fairclough - Peter Adamson *Jerry Booth - Graham Haberfield *Betty Turpin - Betty Driver *Elsie Howard - Patricia Phoenix *Alan Howard - Alan Browning *Ena Sharples - Violet Carson Guest cast *George Scully - Alan Gerrard *Armistead - David Casey (Voice only) Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public/Snug, back room and hallway *1 Coronation Street - Back room *5 Coronation Street - Back room and hallway *21b Marsland Road, Mossley Range - Lucille Hewitt's bedsit and communal hallway *Unknown streets and two bedsits Notes *Actor David Casey is heard as the voice of Armistead Caldwell as he narrates aloud the 1919 letter from the character to Ena Schofield that Emily Bishop reads. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Lucille explores bed-sitter land. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 7,000,000 homes (10th place). Notable dialogue Armistead Caldwell's letter of 1919: "My dearest Ena, Forgive me for writing to you but things are such I must take up my pen. I want to thank you for your kindness and your goodness of the other day. I know that lover's tiffs are thought soon passing but we seem strangers, Minnie and myself. Dear Ena, without your goodness, my heart would still be heavy to this day, whereas I am filled with gladness. We were happy, my dearest Ena, and this will last - the happiness of the trees and of the grass where we walked hand in hand. This happiness will always continue, in my memory and in my heart. Such happiness is rare indeed. Small wonder that I thank you. I thank you will all my being. Indeed I truly am, yours ever, Armistead." Category:1973 episodes